MLP FiM: Stuck in another World
by DyayTheBrony
Summary: Im bad at summarizing things so, Its a story. I'm writing purely for the entertainment of others, so enjoy! Other than that... send me some OCs for future characters! P.S. Pinkie Pie says Hi.
1. Introductions

_**Chapter 0**_

One night, I was stargazing. The next I have six ponies/humans living with me. Where did I go wrong? Oh right….. Before we go any further with my tale let me introduce myself. My name is Chris, Chris and yes I am in fact a brony. Living off the money my parents left me, in the house that I inherited after they passed on. It's a big house, a four bedroom house with three bathrooms. I still kept the room I stayed in the while they were alive. My life was maybe a bit boring, but after I met them everything changed. I will go more in detail about the house later, but until then, let's get back to my story.

_{End of Chapter 0}_

_**Chapter 1**_

One night while I was stargazing, where the sky wasn't blocked by city lights or noisy vehicles, this night however went a little different than the others before. While I was lying on a blanket on a moonless night there was something coming from down the hill… I wondered and looked over seeing what the commotion was, only to see a very peculiar sight; a small group of what appeared to be young women, one of them took a look around. I, not wanting to be seen, wasn't the sneakiest of people tried to act like nothing had happened after being seen. One of the girls stumbled up the hill to see what she thought she saw. Only to find me staring up at the moonless sky, the girl who had awoken first was surprised to find me laying there on a large blanket. She looked at me with a puzzled yet curios look on her young face, she asked "W-What are you? " I responded with an odd look on my face "I'm just a human being trying to enjoy the night sky" She looked at me and said with a questioning tone "A human?" I responded with a simple yes. After that I asked her "What are you doing out here?" She then told me that she and her friends were lost. I, who didn't believe her story, simply told her "I have a place you can stay if you need a place for the night" She responded with a simple thank you and I picked up the blanket and followed her down the hill. Seeing most of her friends were still out cold, I told her that I'll go get my car and be back here in a minute. As I ran off towards the mini-van my mother left me and a minute later I pulled over by the small group of women. I noticed that the one who I originally talked to was in the process of waking them. I open the driver side door and ran over opening the door for the girls who hadn't already woken up. I then went over and picked up one of the sleeping ones and carried her over towards the car as gently as I could manage. I noticed that she had a very odd hair color scheme; I set her down gently in the car, I put the blanket on her so she wouldn't get cold, after carrying another girl with a light pink hair color also putting her under the blanket. I then motioned the other girls to come and take a seat in the dark red mini-van. They all had a questioning look on their faces as I signaled them over.

_{About ten minutes later}_

I was introduced to the girls who weren't sleeping, their names were: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity, I then learned the names of the two who were still sleeping at the time and their names were Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. I asked Twilight and Applejack to carry Rainbow in while I gently picked up Fluttershy. I asked Rarity to see if she could unlock the door and open it, she nodded and I handed her a key to the large house. After inside I placed Fluttershy gently on the couch in the living room. Then I motioned for Twilight and Applejack to set Rainbow on the other, after I fetched some blankets from a closet I then started to question the four girls who were awake. I asked Twilight "So whats the real story on why you girls are here?" She was surprised but responded "I would tell you the truth but you wouldn't believe it." "Try me." I told her with a serious tone.

Twilight then told me the story of trying to teleport all her friends to Canterlot to take a small vacation but when Rainbow created a sonic "rainboom" because she was late, her magic was increased substancally increased causing her to teleport to another world. She was right I didn't believe her at first, but then I thought back to that show. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, it seemed to fit. I told her that I understand and asked her if she and her friends were hungry. She responded with a simple nod and so did the others. After a quick vegetarian meal I showed the girls where they could sleep for the night.

_{The morning after}_

I awoke to being shaken by a cotton candy smelling girl by the name of Pinkie Pie. "Wakey wakey!" I responded "I'm up, I'm up!" rubbing my tired eyes I saw the other girls from last night, who apparently had questions for me. They started out asking me my name and age like most then they asked "Why did you help us last night?" asked an angry Rainbow Dash. "Because I am not someone who leaves a bunch of girls on a hill to fend from the elements themselves." I responded with another flat-out tone. 'That seemed to get her off my back for now' I thought to myself. "So if that's all the questions you have, lets get breakfast ready." I told them. The two that were asleep last night were starving.

I then made a vegetarian breakfast for them, after breakfast I gave everyone a tour of the house. I showed them rooms then they all bunked up Rarity chose the master bedroom as a sleeping quarters and a workplace, Applejack and Fluttershy chose my brother's old room as theirs, Rainbow and Pinkie chose my sister's old room as theirs and Twilight bunked with me. After everyone got settled in properly I showed them all the strange objects they found. Twilight instantly found my old computer and took a liking to it when I told her that its like a giant endless library, Rainbow saw the TV I turned it on and she was mesmerized by its ever changing pictures. Applejack and Fluttershy found my old dog and were having a great time playing with her. My dog that was hiding in my room the entire time I was gone last night, fell in love instantly when she saw them. I looked in my mother's old closet finding her sowing machine, I then gave it to Rarity to use. Pinkie Pie, who was having a great time baking goodies for everyone, was using my mother's old cook books for weird new recipes. After that when everyone was distracted with different things I went to talk to Twilight, I believe it was finally time to tell her how I knew everything about them so far.

_{End of Chapter 1}_

**A/N**

Hello everyone who is probably reading this maybe you are, maybe you aren't. Anyhow, Thank you for reading this, this is in fact my first story. So, R&R and all the things in-between. PM me any ideas you have for this story, blah blah blah you know the rest. Also before I forget send me any OC's you may have because I need to add a best friend (who needs to be a female).

**END A/N**


	2. Explanations

**A/N**

Thanks everypony for the reviews, this chapter should have more details than the last and more/less skipping around. Thats all.

**END A/N**

_**Chapter 2**_

I closed the door behind me as I went to talk to Twilight, who was still on the computer. I tried to get her attention but she kept shooing me off, I eventually gave up on trying to tell her about how I know so much about them and trusted them so easily. After giving up I decided to try and take a nap so I got my mp3 from my pocket, its a small walkman mp3 that holds like ten thousand or so songs, I put the ear buds in their place and proceeded to take a nap.

{About three hours later}

I was shaken awake by a very angry Twilight. 'Oh god what if she found the show online?' I thought to myself. "Whats up Twilight?" I asked her. She looked shaken…. as if she found herself online. I took a look around to see if the rest of them were in the room. 'Gladly it was just us.' I thought to myself as she pulled me out of the bed, I then landed with a quiet thud. She slowly but surely pulled me over to the computer, She then let go as slowly I got up. All she could do was point at the screen, it was a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode. Season 1, Episode 1. She looked at me angrily but I could tell she was scared, all I could tell her was "Yes Twilight that is you and the rest of your friends." After my response she demanded on how this is all possible.

{After what seemed to be hours of explaining on how this is all possible to her}

After the extremely detailed explanation to Twilight and the random question in between, she had a look of understanding on her face. I told her why I didn't tell them at the time was because of what Rainbow would do to me. She giggled at that part of my explanation. "Now if we are going to tell the rest you can tell all of them because I am not going to say all that again" I told her. "Fine but I can't guarantee Rainbow won't come after you." We giggled as we left the room. I then yelled for everyone to come to the living room. I heard an "eep!" coming from a surprised Fluttershy. As Twilight told them the extremely long explanation in a surprising short summary, I left to get a glass of water from my long explanation to Twilight. As I stopped to tie my shoe which always comes untied for no apparent reason, a Rainbow who was trying to tackle me dived over head bashing her head into a random table knocking her out instantly. Everyone crowded around her, I bent down to check her pulse reaching for her wrist, I then told everyone that she will be surprisingly fine due to the fact that she landed face first into a table. After I carried her over to a couch and let her sleep it off, I continued to get my glass of water that I was after in the first place. Twilight continued her explanation to the rest of her friends, I then came back to an angry bunch of girls all looking at me. All except Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy were angry, Fluttershy was hiding in the corner with my dog trying to comfort her. I walked over to Fluttershy and told her that many people look up to her because of all the hurt in this world. This seemed to make her feel better I, who didn't want a pony/human traumatized because of me, went over to the TV to turn it on and show them an example of this accused show. I showed them all the episodes that the DVR had recorded over the weeks.

{After a few hours of watching all of the episodes again}

There sat a bunch of girls with their mouths agape, I thought I just traumatized even more of the characters of the show. Rainbow, who had awakened about three or four episodes in, was about to start overloading me with questions when she saw what was on. I snuck off when season two started, reminded Twilight to make sure they all got some sleep, then went to bed to have a night of many odd dreams.(Ever get that dream where you wake up in like eighteen others dreams before your really awake?)

{The next morning}

Everyone was starving since no one had really eaten. (Other than Pinkie's cooking who was ok with the fact that she was on TV) I then prepared a big breakfast for everyone, I felt a little sick that morning remembering that I hadn't eaten anything with protein in the last few days, so I made eggs with homemade blueberry pancakes. 'Hmm eggs should last me a while with the protein but eventually I have to tell them' I thought to myself. Before I started the eggs I asked Twilight if they eat would eggs. She responded with a simple yes, I felt relieved after she told me that. After I finished preparing breakfast for all my guests I asked how everyone was enjoying their stay at my home. Everyone so far was enjoying themselves I noticed a few of them were getting sick of being stuck inside all day for the past couple of days. I told them that I had a surprise for them and that we would be going on a small trip soon. Some looked at me with a questioning look, others with a confused one. Now all I need to see if Kat would be able to help in the clothing department.

_{End of Chapter 2}_

**A/N**

I need an OC for Kat before I can start the next chapter! So quickly think of an OC, PM me if you have any ideas! Also Thanks to everyone for using your time to read this! Much love to all of you, Especially You! You know who you are. Do you? I think you do… maybe not? Oh well! Also all of these will be at least 1000 words to save you your precious time. Another thing, sorry about not mentioning Pinkie Pie too much in these… don't worry though she will have a big part soon. So R&R and everything, Haters have fun on the moon, send me ideas and so on. There will also be some Fourth wall breaking soon enough!

**END A/N**


	3. The Best Friend

**A/N**

'Ello everyone, I hope you have enjoyed the first two chapters in this series! I'd like to thank all of you who have R&R so far, I really enjoy your responses to this series. I won't be ending this anytime soon, but the chapters in this story may sometimes take longer than they should because this series is currently being dreamt up! Yes this series is all a dream, and yes I am insane. So no need to ask pointless questions! Also before I forget… Oh wait. I forgot, oh well! If I remember ill post it in the next chapter!

**END A/N**

**Chapter 3**

After the long and delicious breakfast (Mmm eggs), I told Twilight the idea of going to the beach soon. She thought it was a wonderful idea, except for the part they have nothing to go in! (They have clothes, just nothing to swim in perverts!) I told Twilight that I have that possibly solved. If not then to plan B! (Rarity making swim suits!) So after my talk with Twilight about the plan I called up my best friend Kat. Kat is my best friend since well… ever! She is also my neighbor

(Convenient no?) I called up Kat and asked her to get over here as soon as possible. After an hour later… She finally arrived. I rushed her in and asked Twilight to get over here. Kat being a pegasister was surprised at the name I called out and looked over to where I yelled. As Twilight turned the corner, Kat saw her. Kat was slightly confused on how much she looked like Twilight from the show. It took her mere seconds to figure out what was going on. She gasped, and then collapsed to the floor. I, who had a feeling this might happen, just stood there and laughed. Seeing Kat collapsed from seeing her favorite character from the show? Priceless.

{Later that day}

I kind of felt like a jerk for not telling my best friend what had happened over the last few days sooner, but still couldn't stop giggling at the fact at what just happened. Kat woke up a few hours later after I carried her to the couch. She woke up with a worried Twilight over head. She almost screamed in her face until I covered her mouth with my hand. She slowly looked over to where I was sitting. I told her "That was pretty funny when you just collapsed all of a sudden, you even scared Twilight." I paused, she was glaring at me like when I tripped her in the lunchroom in second grade. She was covered in food, I was there trying to stifle a giggle. I then helped her up and watched storm off to the clinic for a change of clothes. Ah, good times. But back to the point, while I was lost in thought Twilight had started to explain what had to them and everything else in between. I then removed my hand and went to get a drink, like always it was either was or milk. I walked to the kitchen and tried to decide on which to choose. I asked Pinkie Pie, who was trying out some of the goodies she just made. She told me milk, with lots and lots of chocolate. I was going to argue but then I realized it was pointless. "It would be pointless" she giggled. I was confused but I continued on with having extremely chocolate milk. It tasted good. Not the greatest but it was still good. Twilight had finished with her explanation and continued off to my room to go back to what she was reading before Kat's appearance. I then sat next to Kat turning on the TV. She then told me as soon as I sat down. "I'm staying here until they leave." I wasn't startled by this. "If Rarity will share her room with you then sure." Kat was surprised that I was going to let her stay here with the rest of the Mane six. Kat then ran off to Rarity's current room. I sighed, thinking 'now there are eight people living in this place'. I moaned realizing that I just doomed myself, because living with seven young women isn't what you would think it would be. I heard squeals of glee coming from the master bedroom. "This is going to be a very long summer"

I half whispered/groaned to myself. A "whys that?" came from the lazy Rainbow Dash. "You have no idea Dash." No idea at all. Kat was running out of Rarity's room. I got up and grabbed her whispering the plan to her and her part in it. She grew wide-eye and nodded. She then continued on her way. I then walked off to Rarity's room, knocking at the door. "Rarity can I come in for a second?" She responded "Why of course, come in come in" She pulled me into the room. She asked me "Whats wrong?" I told her the plan and she had sparkles in her eyes. "So can you come with us to go get some swimsuits for the girls? Oh and Kat and the rest of the gang will be going with us as well." I asked her. "We can also get you some supplies for your dressmaking abilities." She was beaming with happiness on what we were going to do tomorrow. "Ill take that as a yes, oh also don't tell the others yet I want it to be a surprise." She just sat there smiling. As I left she told me to send in Dash. "Hey Dash Rarity wants to talk to you about something. She moaned and slowly walked over to Rarity's room. I giggled as she entered. I decided that I should see what everyone else is up too…

{An hour later}

So Fluttershy is talking to my dog, Applejack is listing to some country music, Twilight is reading online, Rarity is taking measurements, Pinkie Pie was asleep when I saw her so I carried her off to her room, and Dash was watching TV. I told everyone to get some sleep because we were heading off to the mall tomorrow. I got four happy responses, an 'eep' from Fluttershy, and a sleepy grumble from Pinkie Pie. Well that's what happens to you when you don't sleep in two or three days. I giggled and went off to my room for some nightmare-full sleep.

{End of Chapter 3}

**A/N**

And that's Chapter 3 everyone! Come back soon to see Chapter 4: A shopping trip! Sounds boring eh? Just wait till I post it because its already done! Will come probably later this week, Maybe Wednesday or Thursday? Well until then, R&R, Haters to the moon, and enjoy your week everyone! Also a special surprise Character will soon be showing his/her face! Hint: Wub Wub Wub,

Until then Il- oh wait. Pinkie Pie says Hi! And that's all folks!

P.S I do not own MLP: FiM, Hasbro does bro.

**END A/N**


	4. The Shopping Experience

**A/N**

This message is pointless. That is all.

**END A/N**

**Chapter 4**

I awoke panting in my bed. I toke a look around the room seeing that it was my bedroom. A breathed a sigh of relief seeing that it wasn't my nightmare. I looked over to my alarm clock. It was an alarming 5:53 AM. "Damn I woke up early." whispering to myself. I slowly got up and out of bed. Once out of bed, I got dressed in the last of my clean clothes. After I was dressed in a simple pair of black jeans and a grey T-shirt. I grabbed the dirty clothes hamper and out of my room, past the living room, through the kitchen and then to the laundry room. I threw in the pile of clothes, which was just barely fitting, and added some detergent. After I turned it on, I went into the kitchen and grabbed the milk and the box of Cinnamon Churros (They are the best!) and a bowl with a spoon. After a quiet and lonely breakfast, I looked back into my room for my DSi. Thankfully it was fully charged, I seated myself on the couch to read some of the fanfictions other people around the world made (seems ironic no?) After an hour of catching up on my favorite fanfictions, I put my DSi away. Stole a glance at the clock and it read 7:18 AM. After a quiet yawn, I thought to myself. 'The girls should be waking up soon...' I quietly snuck into Rarity's room, and woke up Kat. 'I guess she came back after I fell asleep… good thing I gave her the spare key.' I thought to myself. She tiredly looked around the room until she saw me, I guess she understood why I woke her up so early. After helping her with making her own breakfast, we sat down in the living room. "So you ready for today?" She asked me. I was surprised by the question. "To be honest, I think its gonna be a handful with having to watch them all." I responded. "I know how you feel." She told me. I asked her the same question in a different manner. "Are you ready for later?" "Nope but that's why I got you." She grinned towards me. "Your helping them search for clothes, I'm just there for finical support." I grinned back.

{About an hour or so later after a bunch of random questions.}

Its now 9:00 AM. All the girls were up and eating after Pinkie prepared a simple breakfast. "So is everyone ready to go today?" I asked the small eating group. I got a few nods and a few mumbled yes(es?) "Alright then after breakfast start getting ready we leave at 10:00." I left them to their excited mumbles to each other and to finish eating. I started looking for around for Kat who was nowhere to be seen. After a few minutes of searching for her I took a look in Rarity's room to see if she was in there. I saw her walking out of the bathroom with a towel draped around her. "Hey Kat." This seemed to scare the living shit out of her, because she almost jumped back into the bathroom. "Why would you do that!"

She asked. "Just to see you do that." I smiled evilly. She glared at me. "Fine, fine, I really came in here to tell you we leave at 10:00." "Ok whatever, get out already!" She yelled at me. "Ok, ok I will!" I retorted as I closed the door. Twilight had finished eating and had walked over to me. "What was that about?" She questioned me. "Huh, oh I was just scaring Kat." She raised an eyebrow at my response. "What, its all in good fun. Don't worry she'll try to get back at me." I told her. "But nothing scares me!" saying that just loudly enough for the rest to hear. Mostly for Pinkie and Kat to hear. I winked at Twilight, but she didn't understand why. "You'll see." I whispered in her ear. Walking off to get my shoes.

**Twilight's POV**

"You'll see" Chris had whispered in my ear. 'I wonder what that means…' I walked back to the dining room to see if everyone one else was done. I sat down in the empty seat waiting for everyone else to finish. After I sat down I took a look around to see how the progress on their food was. Everyone but Pinkie was finishing up. Pinkie was just sitting there grinning it was getting bigger and bigger until it looked like it was starting to hurt… "Hey Pinkie are you ok?" I asked slowly. This seemed to snap her out of her trance. "Huh? Oh yes I'm just fine." She had told me with the grin reappearing on her face. I left the room finally getting what Chris had said.

**Chris's POV**

After finishing the laces on my shoes, I grabbed my old messenger bag. Grabbing my drawing journal to draw if I saw anything interesting, along with my phone and some drawing pencils. I toke a look at the clock seeing it was only 9:48. Damn I needed something to do for 15 minutes… I saw my old dog laying in some old clothes. I picked her up and carried out of my room and onto the couch and we just sat there, watching T.V. I looked down at her, she was just gazing out into the living room. "You wanna go over to Fluttershy don't you?" She looked up at me. "Why am I even asking you?" I set her down on the floor to watch her go walk off to Fluttershy. I looked over at the wall clock. It was 10:00.

"Ok everyone!" As I said this I heard a barely audible 'eep' coming from Fluttershy. "Are we ready?" Everyone came out of the dining room. Almost. Fluttershy was hiding under the table. I sighed, I walked over to Fluttershy.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. "Theres gonna be people lo…" She mumbled. "Don't worry, I'll be there with you" She looked up at me. "What?" She asked confusingly. "Ill be there with you, so you won't have anything to be scared of, if its alright with you." She hesitated, but eventually nodded. "Come on out from under there." Gently pulling her from out from under the table. "Go wait with the rest, I'm going to go get Kat." She walked on over to the rest. I then walked over to Rarity's room. Knocking on the door I asked Kat if I could come in. I heard a yes and entered. "Come on we're going." She exited out of the room. I then follow after. "Hey Kat wanna drive this time?" I asked. "Sure" She responded. I stopped, to make some food for my old pup. I patted her head and then scratched her back. I then turned back towards the girls. "Ok lets go." I tossed Kat the keys to the mini-van. We walked out the door. I turned around and locked it for good measure. Twilight got in the front readying some questions about driving. I got in first and sat in the back. Fluttershy sat next to me, then AJ next to her. Pinkie, Rarity and Rainbow sat in the row in front of us in that order. I smiled towards Fluttershy. I was also prepared for Pinkie trying to scare me. "You are?" came from Pinkie Pie. "Of course Pinkie." I could tell she was confused. She looked over the seat at me. "I'll always be prepared, for anything you throw at me." I told her. She narrowed her eyes at me. She slowly slid back down into her seat. Fluttershy asked "What was that about?" "Huh? Oh it was nothing" I just smiled towards her. Kat was confused as much as the rest of the group. Then she started up the car for a long journey to the nearest mall.

{A half hour long ride filled with questions and Pinkie trying to scare me}

We pulled into the parking lot, finding a spot near the front. We parked and everyone got out of the van. We watched as other people had walked into the store. As we walked towards the store, I set down some ground rules. 1: We stick together. 2: I'm not going to carry everything. Ok so lets head on in. I felt Fluttershy grab my arm. I looked over to her and see her trembling. "Don't worry, I'm still here with you." This seemed to stop her trembling, but she still had a tough grip on my arm. "Hey Kat, why don't you guide us?" She looked back at me, but all I could do was smirk. As Kat lead us in, I heard all the girls gasp from its immense size. Kat lead them up to a Hot Topic. "Kat I know what you're doing." She stopped, and turned around. "Oh really now?" "You're leading us to that section, but go ahead and show them." I responded. "Ok then" She answer back. We kept walking into the Pop Culture part of the Hot Topic. I heard them all gasp again. I felt Fluttershy let go, and grab the shirt that her on it going 'yay'. Everyone looked at me. "What? Its not like I brought you here." Looking over at Kat trying to get the attention focused on her. Everyone had started looking over at Kat and started bombarding her with questions. I saw this as an opportunity to sneak off. I had slipped off into another isle of the pop culture section, picking out some brony shirts for myself. I even bought most of the shirts, even an extra in the girl's sizes. I slipped off to the register and bought the shirts. I paid using my debt card. My entire fortune was in it so wasn't afraid of running out any time soon. I slipped off towards the girls. They were all still bombarding Kat with questions. I decided she had enough, so "Girls, I think that's enough." Rarity turned back and noticed the bag in my hand. "Whats that?" "Oh this?" holding the bag up. "It's a surprise." I replied. I could tell she didn't like my answer but she still accepted it. "Anyways girls, if there isn't anything you wanted to buy here then lets get moving." Motioning them to come along. I felt something grab my other arm. It was Fluttershy, "You ok?" I asked, but I didn't get an answer. After letting Kat, Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie go clothing shopping I left with Twilight and Fluttershy to the Market section. We picked up some groceries because we were running out at home. I even picked up some dog treats thanks to Fluttershy reminding me. We stopped by a bookstore for Twilight to pick out some books. After a while of her being unable to decide, I picked out a certain series called Harry Potter. We bought them and left to find the rest. After meeting up with them in the food court we let Rarity show what she bought for Twilight and Fluttershy. We spent a good 7-8 hours there. After seeing what we bought and even paying back Kat for buying their things, we decided to head home.

{Back home}

Fluttershy had fallen asleep before we got back, so I carried her inside. I carried her all the way to her bed. I put her down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her neck. I smiled, she just looked so peaceful sleeping. I turned out the light and left the room. I went back to the living room to find the girls staring me down. "What?" I asked not really directing the question to anyone in the group. One of them held up the bag. "So you went through the things I bought?" I asked. No one responded. I went over to pick up the bag, but before I could grab it Twilight asked. "Why did you buy more in our sizes?" She looked up at me. I responded "I bought them incase you changed your minds, and if you didn't Kat could have them." I looked over to Kat. She mouthed the words 'Really?' I nodded at her. "Well if that's all." I looked towards Rarity. "You can tell them now." I left the room before Rarity gave them the news. I just wanted to sleep, sleep and never wake up. Today was just absolutely exhausting, from breaking rule number two to carrying in Fluttershy. I turned on the radio in my room, and just laid there on my bed almost falling asleep instantly. As I drift off into sleep I wondered how the girls were taking the news.

**Kat's POV**

As Chris left the room, I went over and grabbed all the shirts he bought in the girl's sizes. I asked the group "So do you want them or not?" I got a few glares and a sigh from the girls. 'I guess not' I thought to myself. As Rarity was telling them about our trip, I grabbed the shirts to see which ones he had bought. As I was getting out the shirts, the girls were all excited about going. Rarity showed them all their new swim suits, she had secretly bought for them. I went into Chris's room to find the radio on. He was just sleeping there without the covers. I rolled my eyes and brought the cover up to his neck. I then hung all his new shirts in the closet and any of the ones that wouldn't fit me. As I walked into the living room I realized that we all have a big day tomorrow. "Well girls I think its time for everyone to head off to bed, we do have a big day tomorrow." I told the small group. I watched as everyone slowly went off to their rooms for some shut-eye. I was the last of the group to head off to bed, being sure that everyone else did. I then follow Rarity back to the room for some well deserved sleep.

{End of Chapter 4}

**A/N**

You're all welcome. This Chapter is DOUBLE the size of any other I have written so far. I'm not sure if I should be doing POVs in this, so gimme some feedback on them. Next Chapter might be as long as this one but I'm not sure, I guess we will see. And so you know the drill, Haters enjoy the dark side of the moon, R&R, and all the things in between! I love you all. Also I do not own MLP: FiM, Hasbro does.

~ Chris

**END A/N**


	5. The Beach and a Surprise

**A/N**

You all owe me so much for posting twice a week, maybe I'll post the next chapter later this week? But that's not the point, the point is I want all of you reading this to post a review. All of you or you shall face the wrath of Pinkie Pie! Got that? Good. Other than that I hope you all have had a nice week.

P.S. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic = Hasbro. Got that?

**END A/N**

**Chapter 5**

I woke up this morning once again from the horrible nightmares plaguing my dreams. It was early, earlier than yesterday. It was a stunning 2:16 AM, also tomorrow was my birthday! Almost admitting squees of glee, I carefully got out of bed. I then stretched almost releasing a loud yawn, I held it at bay causing me to shed a tear. I then carefully walked over and opened my door and closed it behind me. I then went out into the living room to watch the early morning shows, or the late at night ones. Whichever was on at the time, just wanting to get the horrid dream out of my mind. I then continued to sit down, landing on my dog. I then jumped back up before she let out any loud noises. "God that was a close one." I whispered to myself, trying not to wake anyone. I then sat down next to my little old pup, while she sat herself down in my lap. She shifted around to get comfortable on my lap. It was cute on how she could almost sleep anywhere. Almost. She eventually got up and hopped on off the couch to go find a more suitable place to sleep. She continued to the hall taking a left to and then I lost sight of her. After I lost sight of her, I just stared up at the ceiling. Just stared and was lost in thought. I then heard a quiet "Chris?" coming from the hall. I looked over to see who it is. It was Fluttershy standing there in the hall in her nightgown with her pale pink hair strewn across her face. She looked cute like this. I then whispered towards her "What are you doing up Fluttershy?" "To ask you the same thing." She responded in a slightly cranky mood. "Oh… eheheh, sorry about that. I just couldn't sleep." I told her. "Whats wrong?" she asked sensing the distress in my voice. "I wouldn't really like to talk about it… but I know who could." "Wait here." I told her. I went and searched for Mattie. Knowing how Fluttershy could talk to and understand animals, she could ask her. I picked Mattie from the place she was resting. She gave me an annoyed look as I was picking her up. I then carried her back to Fluttershy who was waiting for me. I sat down in the spot I was previously, while Fluttershy asked Mattie what had been happening over the years. I could tell from the growing looks on Fluttershy's face that Mattie wasn't holding back. As Mattie was telling my tale I left them alone to start preparing for the trip.

{An hour of getting ready later}

I was startled by a Fluttershy who decided the best way to help was to give me a big hug. I smiled at her. "So how much do you know?" I asked after leading her to the couch. "From the time Mattie first met you to the day we met you." She told me. We sat there for what seemed like hours. "You can tell the rest of the gang when they wake up if you want to, but promise me you will tell them to not treat me any differently." I told her. I got a quiet "Ok" from her, and I then smiled at her. "Well you should go get some sleep; we got a long day ahead of us." "Are you sure? I can stay out here with you… if you want." She told me. "Well if you want to you can stay out here, but you still need to get some sleep." I told her. She nodded, I then went to get her pillow and blanket from her room. I snuck in hopefully not waking up AJ, grabbed Fluttershy's pillow and blanket and snuck right on out again. I then slowly walked on out to Fluttershy who was already asleep on the couch. I then walked on over to her and slowly lifted her head up, slowly sliding the pillow in place. I then placed the blanket over her. I then continued to prepare for later today.

{Four hours later}

Everyone was up and roaming around getting ready to leave. We were going to leave early so we can get there before anyone else did. I was also hoping that Mattie left out a part of my past to Fluttershy. All the scars on my legs. 'That's going to be one tough story to explain.' I thought to myself. Everyone was already prepared and waiting by the door. Everyone except Mattie. I whistled for her, and she came running out of wherever she was hiding. I bent down next to her, and whispered in her ear "Go get your leash." She ran off and was back in seconds with her leash in her mouth. She is one of a kind. I picked up the leash she dropped on the floor in front of me. I clipped it to her collar and we set off.

{An hour of chit chat and driving later}

We finally arrived at the dog-friendly beach. There was barely anyone there. I set up a beach blanket and an umbrella. I sat down and watched as Twilight was trying to plan everything out. I just sat there and laughed, all the girls had ditched Twilight to go play in the water. I let Mattie off her leash to go and play with them. She may be old, but she has the spirit of a puppy. I glanced over at Twilight, who was angry that the girls had ditched her, came over and sat with me on the blanket. "I see everyone ditched you." I told her. "I was only trying to plan out what we were going to do!" She looked over and told me. "Twilight you should stop trying to plan out the future. The future never listens." I told her, making the future sound like a person. "Fine… Oh I almost forgot. What happened to your legs?" She asked. "I guess Fluttershy hasn't told you yet?" I questioned back. "Told us what? What was she supposed to tell us?" She questioned once more. "Go ask her." I told her. Twilight looked at me suspiciously and got up to ask Fluttershy. I looked over at the small group playing in the water, but someone was missing. A party-loving girl to be exact. I had a feeling on where she was. I fell back and looked behind me. "Hey Pinkie."

I told her. She was confused, "How did you know I was here? Do you have Pinkie Sense too?" She questioned. I looked at her and said "Maybe I do." She gasped and ran off to the rest of the group, interrupting Fluttershy's explanation to the girls. I just sat there and laughed. Not even Kat knew about my past, she had looked over at me with sad-understanding eyes. I looked away, not wanting to be treated differently. I got up to walk around the beach seeing if there was anyone I knew. Not seeing anyone I knew and just getting looks from people who were staring at my legs I decided to head on back to the spot I was laying down in. After arriving at the spot I was previously, I noticed something. The kind of something that looks like a bunch of girls looking for you something. I just continued on towards the spot I was at hoping that none of them would notice me. I got to the spot and sat down. I was almost instantly surrounded by the girls. "Whats up?" I asked them. They all just stared down at me. Well almost all of them, Fluttershy was looking somewhere else. Eventually Kat spoke up "Why didn't you tell us? Why did you only tell Fluttershy?" "I didn't tell Fluttershy my past" I told them. "What? How could someone else tell Fluttershy about YOUR past?" Twilight asked. "Because she was there for most of it." I responded. "Who is she? Fluttershy?" She asked. "Not Fluttershy, Mattie told her" I explained to her. "What?" Almost all of them said. "Go ahead and tell them Fluttershy." I told her. "While she explains I'm going to get ready for tomorrow" I told them as I got up. "Whats tomorrow?" Pinkie asked. "Tomorrow is my Birthday." I smiled towards her. She gasped for a second time that day. Everyone was too busy questioning Fluttershy to really listen to Pinkie ramble on about how my birthday is going to go. I quietly snuck away from everyone. I started off towards the car to grab something I left in there. When I got to my car my Mp3 was sitting there in the seat. The thing next to it was what surprised me the most. It was a letter, from Princess Luna. It read:_ Dear Chris, I am glad to say that I will be able to make it to your birthday. ~ Signed Princess Luna ~_

Good! Princess Luna us going to be there! That means… The girls are leaving… but that isn't going to stop me! I know what I'm going to have to ask Princess Luna.

{End of Chapter 5}

**A/N**

Surprise! I already know Princess Luna! Don't worry my readers, the story shall not end after Chapter Six! I will continue my adventures in Equestria!

**END A/N**


	6. The Chase and The Future

**A/N**

This note goes out to the confused ones: Yes I already know Princess Luna, and we have been friends for a long amount of time. If you are still confused… Stop it. Stop being confused. Simple as that.

**END A/N**

**Chapter 6**

Another thought had crossed my mind. 'How the hell am I going to explain this to the girls? That I had fucking known the Princess of The Night my whole damned life? God this is going to be hard to explain, and then I have to tell Pinkie that we can't celebrate my birthday. God fucking damn it all to hell.' After all these thoughts went through my head, I had a simple conclusion. I'm going to cross that damned fucking bridge when I get to it. So I carried the letter and the mp3 back to the small group of girls. I turned on the mp3 and cranked it on full blast so I didn't have to listen to anything. Thank God for Dubstep. I eventually got back to the group who had stopped their questioning rage. Everyone was back playing in the water again. Everyone except Twilight. 'Good, and now she can ask me many complicated questions that I'm not going to give a single fuck to.' I thought to myself. I sat down on the other side of the blanket. She looked over at me and saw the object in hand. I felt her shake my arm. I looked over and saw her motioning towards the letter. I paused my music to tell her not to bother me after your done reading it. She nodded, and I passed her the letter. I started up my music before she got into her question frenzy. I could feel a harsh stare coming from Twilight's direction. I looked towards her, seeing her yell towards the girls. 'Oh shit.' That was my only thought before I bolted before she even looked back at me. I was gone, and when I say gone I mean gone. I had been running for what seemed like hours but in reality I knew only a few minutes went by. I decided that I would hide over by a familiar looking pair. I can't say where I knew them from but they see familiar all the same… I saw the girls were approaching me. I said my goodbyes to the familiar couple, and I was off once more. This time I swam out into the water, and hopefully Rainbow isn't a good swimmer, but then again. Hope was never on my side. I saw her and damn she was just barreling straight towards me. I dove under the water and swam under the water as sneaky as I could manage, and damn I'm one sneaky son of a bitch. Carefully swimming away from her below the surface I swam and swam till I needed to breathe. I came up gasping for air. I saw her she was a whiles off so I took a deep breath and dove down one more. This time swimming towards the closest part of the beach unguarded by the small group. As soon as I hit the beach, I had booked it. I just ran and ran, until my legs finally gave out. Thankfully I was next to a tree which provided me with some shade. I dragged myself over to the tree leaning myself on the trunk of it. I just sat there trying to catch my breath until I heard something up in the tree, or should I say someone. Of all the people that find me it just had to be Pinkie. She hadn't noticed me yet, and so I waited till she spotted me. Eventually Pinkie came down out of the tree and sat down next to me. "So you gonna rat me out or what?" I asked. "Maybe, unless you help me with something" She responded. "What am I going to be helping you with?" I asked her. "You're going to tell me what you're planning to do on your birthday." I raised a brow at her response. "If that's all you want to know then sure, I plan on going to meet Luna like I do every year, and your all welcome to join me." I told her. She seemed sad. "Hey there's no need to be we can celebrate again another time." I told her attempting to make her feel better. "Really?" She asked. "Yea, because I'm not just letting you all go to Equestria without me." I grinned. She beamed at this. "Really? You mean it? You're willing to give up everything just so you could be with us?" She asked. "Eeyup." I quoted, causing her to giggle. "Now come on its starting to get late and I can't walk on my own." She helped me up and we continued towards the car. I was then tackled by an angry Rainbow. I just pushed her off and grabbed Pinkie's extended hand. We continued on our way towards the car while being followed by Rainbow. Eventually it seems that Kat had calmed everyone down before they killed me. Well almost everyone. I was too tired to even think, all I wanted to do was just stop right there and sleep. We eventually reached the car, it seemed like everyone had calmed down. Everyone except Rainbow and Twilight, Twilight was angry how I didn't tell her that I know Luna, and Rainbow just wanted a reason to beat me senseless. Fluttershy just sat there hugging my arm. Pinkie was on the verge of falling asleep, Rarity who was angry at me didn't talk to me at all on the way home, and AJ didn't like how I lied to them all. "I'm sorry on how I lied to all of you… I just don't like talking about my past. It's just that… I haven't really lived here my whole life… I was kind of born in Equestria…" "Kind of?" Twilight interrupted. I glared at her. "Twilight I'm really surprised on how you don't remember me at all." "Whats that supposed to mean?" Se asked me. "When we get back to Equestria, I want you to ask Celestia about me, she can tell you everything." By the time I was finished I was getting stared at by almost everyone. {Kat was watching the road} I had to be secretive, but soon I won't have to be anymore.

{A quiet trip home}

I stumbled over to my room. My arms and legs sore from outrunning the girls. All I wanted was that damned nightmare-ish sleep so I could slow rest, but no. I just couldn't sleep. I looked down at my necklace, its gemstone was pulsating. It was warning me of Luna coming to this world. Eventually it stopped. I then slept for once not having my usual nightmares.

{End of Chapter 6}

**A/N**

Are you ready for Luna? ARE YOU? Cause I'm not. I'm completely and utter terrified of whats to come. So on with the usual, R&R, Haters pack a jacket cause I heard it was cold up there, and have a wonderful friendship filled week.

P.S. You all owe me big time. I didn't sleep the night I wrote this.

**END A/N**


End file.
